The Betrayel and the Weredragon
by shardas1000
Summary: I was bored, therefor that obviously leads to awesome writing of Percy genderbending weredragon stories. It's much better than this horrible summary. Just give it a try! Rated T for minor cussing (I think) and my paranoidness.


**Hello my peoples! I have decided to rename all of you guys my peoples. Anywho, I hope y'all like this!**

**I don't own PJO or HOO, only the plot line. (It sort of matches up to halobeast's story The Wolf of the Ocean, so if you're reading this and find similarities, I hope you don't mind)**

**I hope to make it to five thousand words! And if I don't... OH WELL! Enjoy my peoples.**

Percy P.O.V

My life has been absolutely PERFECT! Note the sarcasm. Well, hmm life has been absolute hell ever since my half brother, Tam Gotfriedt (pronounced got-freed) came to camp. He's spread lies and rumors about me and have made my friends turn their backs on me. The only ones who have stayed with me have been Thalia, Nico, and my girlfriend Annebeth. I had a date with Annebeth tonight at the beach and as I got to the shore, I saw a blonde and my brother (grrrr) making out. I passed it off until I heard them talking.

"When are you going to break up with my loser of a brother? It's completely obvious that I'm better than him!"

"Tonight, we have a date. He should actually be arriving soon! You shoul-" she cut off as she saw me glaring at them. "Percy! It-it's not what it looks li-" I cut her off.

"Save it! After all we've been through, I WENT TO TARTARUS FOR YOU! And you throw me away like yesterday's trash. We're through." I said the last part in a steely calm voice. I saw my brother smirking and I doused him and Annebeth with a wave.

I walked away to my cabin, packed my things, wrote a note, and left without a trace. When I got to Thalia's tree, I scratched Peleus behind his ears, and left camp, forever.

LINE BREAK!

-Time Skip 5 years-

I was in the woods somewhere in the northern part of New York when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I whipped around to find a twenty-seven foot tall dragon with a slim body that still looked quite powerful and quick. He had a wingspan of 100ft and large lethal talons. He had scales that were bright white. His wing membranes were black as dark as night. His legs, tail, and head were also black that faded to white. His eyes were a mesmerizing gold, and he had a rack of seven horns, and a tail spike shaped like a scythe. Both horns and tail spike were platinum, as were his talons. I brought out Riptide but before I could swing at him, he lunged forward, big my arm, and disappeared back into the bushes.

I held my arm and looked up at the full moon thinking, 'what the hell?' Right before passing out.

LINE BREAK! -Time Skip to next full moon-

As the sun started to set I pondered why that dragon had bitten me those few weeks ago. When the moon was all the way out I felt a pain like no other rush through my veins. I crumpled to the ground screaming ''NO PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Eventually, my screams turned into roars of pain as I felt my bones and muscles shifting and re shaping.

Finally, after an agonizing fifteen minutes, I shakily stood up on all fours and looked into the lake I had made camp next to.

I saw my reflection and gasped. I was a tall, dragon. I was at least 29 1/2 feet tall with a 100ft wingspan. My body was slim and had a feminine grace to it, yet it looked powerful to. My scales were as dark as night with pure white wing membranes. I also had a white head, tail, and legs that faded to my midnight black scales. My eyes were a swirl of my sea green, deep blue, forest green, and a few shades of metallic colors including gold, platinum, silver, and bronze. My talons were lethal looking and at least as long as my middle finger would be. I had a rack of nine horns and a tail spike that looked like my sword Riptide except it, along with my horns, were platinum. But that's not the thing that scared me most, the thing that scared me most, was that I was a girl.

I roared in surprise but quickly got over it, the fact that I had to make a shelter overrid my fear of my new found feminism. I quickly found a large redwood and dug under it's roots.

After making a fair sized hole that could house me, and three others as big as me, I crawled in, curled up, and fell asleep.

-Time Skip, morning-

I woke up and figured out I had changed back to human, but not to a boy. I got out of the den and went back to my camp and over to the lake.

When I looked in I saw that I was, indeed, still a girl. I had perfect curves, almond eyes, and basically perfect facial features. My eyes had kept their swirl of colors. My hair now went down to the middle of my back and had gotten darker, if at all possible. My clothes had somehow changed to. I was now wearing a sea green belly shirt that, of course, was cut right under my rib cage and showed my un-fattened stomach. I had on a pair of black shorts that went down mid thigh, and a pair of comfortable, yet stylish sandals that were also sea green, with deep blue cloth straps that held my foot to the sole of the sandals.

Afterwards I took my little belongings and went back to my den where I set up my stack of clothes that now held more feminine items, which included a couple more belly shirts, a black hoodie with sea green tubing, and about fifteen t-shirts. It also held ten more pairs of assorted shorts, and ten pairs of assorted jeans. I also had a pair of red Nikes.

Suddenly, a man came into my den. He had a six pack I could see through his black wife beater, platinum blonde hair, mesmerizing golden eyes, jeans, and roughed up tennis shoes. I immediately knew that this was the dragon that attacked me about a month ago. When he finally plopped himself all the way into my den he held out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Aiden. And you're the boy I bit about a month ago." I looked at him shocked while I shook his hand.

"P-Percy, but I guess I'm Perrilya now, since you know, I'm a girl. Oh by the way, HOW IN HADES AM I A GIRL?" I yelled, laying flat on my back.

"W-well, y-you see. OnceIbityou,youofficiallybecamemymate!" I looked at him, shocked once again. When suddenly, as though I couldn't help myself, I kissed him, full on the mouth.

I pulled back and he said with a dazed look on his face, "It also happens to be mating season." I blushed and he kissed me.

-Time Skip-

I'm sure you don't want to hear all the, ehem, sexual details, so I'll skip to when we have our clothes on.

We were watching the sunset, his arm around my shoulders, and my head on his shoulder, until I heard a familiar voice gasp. I whirled around and stared with wide eyes at the face of my best friend from the thirties. Nico di Angelo.

Nico P.O.V

It had been five years since Percy's disappearance and everyone had long since figured out how much of a selfish prick Tam was and how we missed Percy. We had finally figured out that we could iris message him, duh. Me, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Chiron gathered in the big house and flipped the drachma in to the spray.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Percy Jackson!" What we saw stunned us. We saw a Raven haired female with her head leaned on a blonde's shoulder, and the blonde had his arm around the black haired's shoulders. I gasped and the female whirled around, the male did too.

"Nico!?" Came the cry from the female. "PERCY!?" Came the cry from all of us. She blushed and looked away, the blonde put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Why are you a girl!? And why did you run away!? Tell us where you are!"

She frowned and shook her head. "Something's telling me that if you don't them they'll find us anyway." Said the blonde. "*sigh* maybe you're right Aiden." She grudgingly told us and swiped her hand through the message.

Perrilya P.O.V

I swiped my hand through the message and felt a pain in my stomach.

"What *gasp* was that!?" I asked while trying to regain the ability to breathe. He looked stricken. "Y-you're pregnant." He stuttered out. "What!? That can't be possible! It's only been a day!" I said, utterly struck with the idea that I was going to be a mother.

"I know, but weredragons have their kids immediately after becoming pregnant, so if my calculations are correct, I'm going to be a dad in about a month at most, a week at least. You'll start to show in about a day." I suddenly brightened up and hugged him. "I can't wait! I've always wanted to be a parent! Now I can!" He hugged me back and we fell asleep in eachother's arms.

-Time Skip three days.-

I woke up to the sound of pounding feet and hooves. I shook Aiden awake and pointed to my ear, then outside. He nodded and we shifted into our dragon forms. We rushed out of the cave, my belly slightly swaying from the pups (I don't know what baby dragons are called, so I'm just calling them pups). I landed just shy of the entrance with Aiden in his dragon form right beside me. We stood at the entrance with our heads down, covering our chests, and our wings flared.

Suddenly Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, and Chiron rush out of the trees and underbrush, weapons out. They saw us and Thalia notched an arrow. When it was about to hit me I caught it in my jaw and crushed it. I rushed forward and tried to get their weapons out of their hands so that we could shift back and talk but Piper lashed out and cut my nose. I reared up on my hind legs and pushed them back with the wind from a few powerful wing beats. My front legs touched ground again and just as Thalia was about to notch another arrow at me Nico stopped her.

"Wait! Look into her eyes! It's Perc-I mean Perrilya." I saw them all look into my eyes and they all sheathed their weapons. I walked back to a tense Aiden who looked ready to attack at a moments notice. I nuzzled the side of his face and he relaxed. We shifted back to our human forms and I looked at Aiden who was still glaring at them. I took his hand and he visibly relaxed. I put the other hand on my now showing stomach and Chiron got a knowing look. I raised an eyebrow at him while smiling.

"So who are you? I know that you are my mate's friends but I do not know your names." Their eyes widened before they introduced themselves. I suddenly heard another quiet rustle in the bushes, I could tell Aiden heard it too because we looked behind my friends and glared, shifting slightly into a more tense position as we shifted back into our dragon forms in case of a monster attack.

Annebeth, Tam, and some of his cronies suddenly leaped out of the bushes and pushed aside my friends, weapons ready. Aiden and I shifted in a couple seconds and I once again lowered my head so that they couldn't get a shot in.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY PUPS!" I bellowed, they stepped back before once again regaining their composure.

"I'll take what I want when I want! I mean, I did get your girlfriend." Tam boasted, smirking. I opened my giant maw that had three rows of lethal, venom injecting, teeth and blew one of my four forms of fire.

My first form is just regular fire that was hot enough to rival a volcanoes fire. My second form wasn't nearly as hot, but it had gaseous fumes that would kill you if the fire itself didn't already. My third form was venomous and had acids in it that could melt anything. And my fourth form was my most powerful, it was soul fire, it could incinerate the soul of anyone it touched. But it would also leave me drained for a couple days and I couldn't blow fire.

I had used my first form as a warning and blew it just shy of them where it wouldn't kill them, yet gave them third degree burns on their right sides. "That was just a warning, next time you won't be so lucky."

They looked scared for a moment before Tam regained his smirk. "You don't scare me you worthless beast. I could beat you with my eyes closed!" He boasted as Annebeth looked at him with such admiration I wanted to upchuck my deer that I'd had a couple hours before. "Well I should scare you you insolent prick! Because with a single touch of any of my fires, you would incinerate." I said with a mad glint in my eye. "Wait you're going to have pups?" Asked Nico. Not taking my eyes off of Tam and his cronies I nodded, letting a small smile slip through before making it disappear.

Tam looked distressed and shakily raised his sword. He even had the grip wrong so he wouldn't stand a chance at beating even a newcomer to camp. I rushed forward before he could react and react and took his left arm clean off. I was back at my spot beside Aiden with the bloody limb in my mouth. I flung it to his feet while he screamed in agony. "No one, messes with my pups. No one." I said in an icy tone. His eyes held such fear that if he wasn't so prideful he would probably be in a fetal position. One of his cronies lifted him up and they made a swift retreat with another if his cronies picking up his arm like it was a rotten potato and then hurrying off to catch up with the group.

My friends and Chiron got up and stared at me. I looked at them and carefully lie down on my side so that I wouldn't crush my pups.

"How many are you having?" Chiron asked. "About seven. Aiden said it depends on how long they're in the womb. But, it's only been three days so, who knows!" Aiden chuckled and lay down right behind my back, his head resting on my side, and tail curled around us.

We talked for a couple more hours and then they said that they had to get back, Chiron didn't trust Mr.D to handle the place alone.

-Time Skip two and a half weeks-

Aiden and I were just lounging around in our dragon forms in our den. My pups had become too heavy to walk around with about three days ago so Aiden had gone out hunting for us. He had just gotten back with a large buck after I had began breathing raggedly signaling that the pups would be here soon. I suddenly felt a large stab of pain and knew if was time.

-Time Skip thirty minutes-

We had gotten the last of the seven pups out.

The first one and largest one was deep black like me, but had gold eyes like Aiden. He didn't have any white on him except for a small white star shape on his rump on the right side. He had five itty bitty horns and a small dagger shaped tail spike. I decided to call him Fortis, which was Strong One in Latin.

The second born, a female, was a rich purple color with golden wing membranes and soft emerald eyes. She had eight small nubs for horns and had a small scythe tail spike. I noticed she was gentle towards Fortis and submitted to him when he showed dominance. I called her Mitem, which was Gentle One in Latin.

Next was another little girl who was white with soft downy golden wings. She had two little nubs in either side if her head and a feathered tail. She had graceful steps and was gentle like her sister. I called her Angeli, which was Angel in Latin.

The next was a little boy who's back left leg was twisted at an odd angle. I nudged it an hissed slightly, if must've gotten bent while he was in the womb being pressed up against his brothers and sisters. He was a rich brown and had beautiful amber eyes that already looked filled with knowledge. He had flecks of white and black on his wing membranes. He had one central nub on the center of his head, and his tail spike was also in the shape of a dagger. I called him Eiicient, or Watchful in Latin.

Next was a little girl who was small and pure smoky black with deep gray eyes. Her eyes also had little flecks of platinum and silver in them and so did her wing membranes. Instead if horns she had flaps like Toothless. She was the runt. She had no tail spike yet had small spikes going from right behind her head to the end of her tail. I called her Nigrum Lotus, or Black Lotus in Latin.

Next was a little male that was a deep forest green. He had rich chocolaty eyes and rich brown horns that looked like little lightning bolts. His tail had two little spikes on each side and his wing membranes were also rich brown. I called him Tanto, or Deep Wood in Latin.

The last was another male who was a deep midnight blue. His eyes were black as night and had flecks of silver and platinum in them, as did his pelt and wing membranes. The main color of his wing membranes was black. He had feathers on his head instead if horns and had a feathered tail to. The feathers were mostly black, though there were a few silver ones to. I named him Noctis Caelum, or Night Sky in Latin.

I decided after they had started walking, Eiicient a little slow, that I loved my family. I nuzzled on to Aiden as the pups toddled over and curled up next to us. I fell asleep thinking that my life was perfect.

-Time Skip two years-

It had been two years since I'd had my little bundles of joy and they were growing quite well. Fortis was the tallest currently at seven foot six, Nigrum Lotus the smallest at seven foot zero. They had yet to become human and I doubted that they would until they were fully grown dragons. Yet, this is the day I dreaded, going back to camp half blood. It wasn't that I was afraid that the kids wouldn't make it, it was that the camp wouldn't accept us. I knew that what was left of my friends would, but the rest of camp, not so much. Oh well, I need to go back some time. We packed up and flew off.

-Time Skip two days when they reach the borders of camp-

Two grueling days with minimal breaks for rest, eating, etc. and we were finally here. When we strolled up to the borders Peleus looked up and his eyes lit up. He jumped on me and licked my scaly face for about thirty seconds before letting me up. We walked through the border with a tad bit of difficulty but we made it.

Aiden and I flanked our kids as campers stared at us. Tam came up to us with a sword. "So you come to us beast! Prepare to meet your doom!" He charged at me and I slapped him away with my tail before he got close. He flew through the air and landed in the middle of the green. "No one, touches my kids." I growled. Suddenly Nico ran up to me and hugged my leg. "PERCY! I mean, PERRILYA!" At this everyone stared at me. Travis asked, "Percy? Is that really you?!" I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "no it's the muffin man, YES it's me!" I then shifted into my human form and Aiden curled around the kids. "Damn! You make Aphrodite look bad!" Travis said. Aiden growled. "It's okay hon, they just didn't know I was taken." Everyone besides the people who knew looked at me then Aiden. Travis said, "woah man, dragon, I didn't know." He rolled his eyes and huffed. "Besides, you should've known. I mean, if me walking in here with seven kids and another dragon of the opposite gender didn't tip you off you're blind!" The campers looked confused. "Kids?" Asked Drew, "honey you can't have had kids!" "Oh yes I can! Lotus honey! Could ya come out!" The small (if upon could say that) dragon leaped over Aiden's tail and tackled me down while licking my face. "Okay honey I get it you love me! Now get off please." She complied and I turned into my dragon form. She clambered up onto my back and up my neck onto my head, curled up, and went to sleep. "Yeah, it's been a hard flight on everybody hasn't it?" I said. Aiden nodded with an exasperated look in his eyes saying everything with that one look. I nodded and he shifted into his human form, as did I. Before Niggy (sorry if that offends anyone but it's just a nickname) could fall I placed her next to her sleeping brothers and sisters.

Aiden swept me up bridal style. "Put me down Aiden" I said, crossing my arms. "Nope." I started my shift and my wings and tail came out. He immediately put me down and I retracted my extra limbs. "Thank you dearest." "You're welcome buttercup." We both said sarcastically. We then remembered we had an audience. Eh, oh well.

I clapped my hands together. "Okay, before the prick wakes up, I'm setting some ground rules. I will not be sleeping in the Poseidon cabin because I refuse to sleep three feet away from him. So we will be sleeping in our own cabin if that's alright with Chiron." I looked over at him and he nodded.

-Time Skip three hours-

We had finished making our cabin and it actually looked nice. It was made of black polished marble and was big enough to house about seventeen dragons of my size without it being overly squished.

Suddenly the gods and goddesses flashed in. "We are here for the seventh anniversary of Perseus Jackson's disappearance." Zeus said that while looking around, just noticing the large cabin/mansion. "I haven't authorized the building if this cabin!" He stated. I turned around after ushering the kids inside. I was wearing my black hoodie with the sea green tubing and walked up to the Olympians with my hood up. "Who are you?" Poseidon asked. "I'm surprised you don't remember your own son, well, daughter." I said taking off my hood and staring at the shocked Olympians.

"You are not my son! You're a girl." "Yeah, well, things changed once I became a were dragon. I mean, it's not everyday that you get cheated on and bit by a were dragon that turns out to be your mate that changed your sex. Nope, perfectly normal, totally."

The camp seemed shocked that I'd talk to the Olympians that way. "Percy!?" Poseidon asked. "*sigh* do I have to go through this again? No, I'm the muffin man... YES, I'm Percy! Well, Perrilya now. How ya doin pops?" I asked as Aiden came out of the cabin in human form with Niggy hot on his trail. "Did I miss anything?" He asked while once again scooping me up. "Nope. Just a little talk about a missing daughter that been found again, long time no see. You know, the us." (The s is pronounced like it would in usual) I saw Zeus getting ready to kill Niggy and I shifted into my dragon form after jumping out of Aiden's arms. I stood protectively in front of her while glaring at Zeus. "Don't touch my daughter if you value having kids." He shakily put away his master bolt, shocked at what happened. "How did you-". "Shift into a dragon? It's called being a weredragon. Now shoo before I decide to castrate you for even trying to kill Niggy." I glared at him and the flashed back to Olympus.

-Time Skip-

It's been fifteen years and my kids have finally grown up enough to be able to shift between forms. I figured out that Aiden is a son of Kronos. And beside the occasional glare from the still suspicious camper I'm alright and so are the kids. All in all, my life is better than ever. I'm glad that Annebeth broke up with me, otherwise I wouldn't be here now. And I wouldn't have my kids.

And if you can't do math, my kids are seventeen. They started training with the other campers at the age of thirteen where they could hold their human form for about an hour and a half. They each had power over water and could slow down time just slightly enough for them to get out of the way of danger.

So like I said before. All in all, my life has become better than ever, and I probably couldn't have done it without my now dead half brother Tam. Oh? You didn't know he was dead ay? Well let's just say that Niggy 'accidentally' mauled him and made him bleed out in the infirmary. Psst, let me tell you a secret... no one misses him at all, well, besides Annabeth, though she's a given.

**And end! That is officially the longest thing I've ever written. And it took me four hours of non stop writing. I hope you guys like this. All flames will be eaten by Peleus, or Fortis. Goodbye my peoples!**


End file.
